riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Hill Fax Town
The Siege of Hill Fax Town '''also known as The Battle of Hill Fax Town would Be Rohar Federation's last point of Attack in Jeromoria. The Rohar Federation despite their major victory and occupation of the Jeromorian Capital of Replodover was starting to lose too much steam, but high command ordered them to finish off the Rangerian by pressing their Attack so that they would be the only Military branch on Regents. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rohar Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rangerian Forces, but also brought an end to the Rohar Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. ''Prior to the Events'' After Replodover. The Rangerian Forces retreated East to the City of Hill Fax Town. After 6,000 Miles they began to develop defenses from all over the Perimeter, If the Rohar Federation should continue to Invade Jeromoria. Eventually they did, with an Army of 70,000,000 Strong making their way from Rohar Federation Occupied Replodover To Roar Fields, where Rangerian forces are ready and waiting. On November 3rd 1213 There was a major Battle going on in the fields of Roar. Rohar Federation Artillery Tanks bombarded the Rangerian Trench Lines, as they Made their way into the fields. The Rangerians along with Air support bombarded the Rohar Federation Advance as best as they could, and they were almost victorious and managed to hold their ground for a couple of Hours, until Unfortunately The Rohar Federation gained some air support of their own and a major Dog fight between Rohar Federation and Rangerian Fighters and Bombers occurred in the Skies above Roar Fields. The Rohar Core 31 entered Hall Forest In order to try and Flank the Rangerian Army, but a heavy Battle between the two heavy armored cores occurred in the Forest stalling The Rohar Federation's first line of Flank. A second line moved through the swampy areas to the Right of the Battle Field, but again they were stopped by Rangerian Defenders. Despite major Bombings from the Rohar Federation the Rangerian forces managed to hold the flanks for hours, due to more troops coming in from both the East, and the West. Unfortunately the Third Flank managed to break through the Rangerian Lines in Hall Forest forcing them too pull back, in horror. With the Left flank opened the Rohar Federation countered attack and smashed half of the Rangerian lines sending them falling back to Cora Town. The Rohar Federation entered Cora Town, reducing the city into a wasteland, and occupying almost 70% of the City and with the help of Artillery Support the Rangerians were forced to Leave Cora Town. The Rangerian than entered Gorge Hill, their last line of defense between them and the City of Hill Fax Town. The Rangerian this time was ready and waiting along with Artillery Support this time, and automatically fired RAVAGER-42's at the incoming Rohar Federation Forces as they made their way up the Hill. As Rangerian Artillery pounded the Advance the Rohar Federation Artillery Tanks had to focus more on them rather than the Rangerian forces. Battle raged on Gorge Hill for 1 Day, but ended in victory for the Rivera Federation due to more Air Support that arrived and stalled the Rangerian Air Support. The Rangerian did managed to put up strong MG.42 Post ions up In the Buildings as well as Minefields and Road Blocks, but how long will they Last. The Rangerian than pulled back towards the City of Hill Fax Town, that is was about 40 Miles away, and closing. The Rangerians filled the City with as many defenses that they can patch together awaiting the Occupying Rohar Federation Forces. However their seemed to be an area known as Boar gap In the Rohar Federation Lines, that can stall their Advance before they reach the city. The Rangerian with an army of 110,000 Strong make their way to Boar Gap, where they planned on holding the Rohar Federation forces long enough so that their defenses in the City, can be accomplished if they should, fail than the Rohar Federation will overwhelm the Rangerian in the City, and if Hill Fax Town falls, than the Rangerian Forces will Cease to Exist. The Siege of Hill Fax Town was about to Begin. Hill Fax Town will determine the Fate of Planet Regent's Second Military Branch. Engagement '''Road To Hill Fax Town As The Rohar Federation made their way to Hill Fax Town their advance is stalled at Boars Gap, where they were ambushed by Rangerian Core Tanks, firing from the High ground. The Rangerian began to gained the upper hand, and managed to push the Rohar Federation back a couple of Miles, back to Gorge Hill, where they remained on the Suburbs, like a blockaded position The Rangerians fired upon the Rivera Federation Counter Attack, that forced them too retreat due to too many Core Tanks. The Rohar Federation charged again this time with Artillery Support and managed to break through the Rangerians blockade, and push them back to Boar Gap, where they again suffered fire from the High ground, but Due too Rohar Federation Artillery the Rangerians were forced to Abandon their position and flee back To Hill Fax Town where they have just received that the city is read with Stand by Artillery and Planes. However the Rohar Federation Advance was again stalled at Ford Town where Rangerian Forces launched another ambush wiping out almost about more than 40 Tanks and APC's The Rohar Federation responded back with Air Support as they covered the Forest with Heavy Payloads, and R-39's. The Rangerians moved deeper into the Woods until they were out of range of the Rivera Federation Planes, Eventually they reach forest that is so thick, that It became almost impossible to see them from the sky. Rohar Federation command send infantry into the woods where they were easy targets for Guerrilla War Fare. Only a hand full of Tanks were allowed in, but like the Infantry they were ambushed by Rocket Propelled Grenades. Despite heavy loses the Rangerians continued to hold their ground at Harp Woods. Rohar Federation Command was getting tired of the Rangerians stalling them and advised the idea of using their planes to drop payloads from all over the Harp Woods, known as Operation Hail Storm. From Up to 230 Planes the Rohar Federation dropped over 60 Normal Payloads along with about 10 R-39's wiping out almost the whole forest and almost destroying, it as well. The Good news was that Rangerian Fighters soon appeared in order to hold off the Rohar Federation planes, but the Bad news was that The Rohar Federation Heavy armor began to move past the Rangerian lines and onward to Hill Fax Town, Operation Hail Storm was a diversion to Draw the Rangerians in Confusion so that the Rohar Federation can pas through Boar's Gap and continue to advance on Hill Fax Town. With much Of the Rangerians trapped In the Harp Woods the Rangerians were caught by Surprise In The Suburban Town of Burrow Village where the Rohar Federation occupied already almost 14% of the City than later the whole Suburbs belonged to the Rohar Federation with Hill Fax Town on the Other side of the Fairer River within their grasp. Artillery Bombardment The Rohar Federation entered Burrow Village in a matter of minutes and already began to set up a perimeter in order to place artillery and rail gun emplacements. The Rangerians tried to mount a full scale Invasion in order to free Burrow Village from the Rohar Federation, unfortunately the 82nd Regional Hell Cores began to bomb Hill Fax Town into a giant state of mass ruble completely slowing down the Rivera Rangerian forces. As the batteries began to to move into position. They began to let loose with a full scale bombardment of the whole city. As the Citizens of Hill Fax Town remained in bomb shelters and inside many other protection areas. The first Bombardment lasted for up to 4 to 6 Hours. The Rohar Federation broadcast ed a warning to the citizens and Rangerian defenders by Loud speakers giving them a chance to surrender, and to hand over the city of Hill Fax Town. The Rangerians however responded with the Words, "Gora Heil Hell!" (Go To Hell!) realizing that if the forces of Rangerians leave the city of Hill Fax Town for occupation than them and the whole continent of Jeromoria will be under Rohar Federation control meaning that they will be the only military branch of the whole planet. The Rohar Federation replied to the Rouge response by a second artillery bombardment that servilely took lives away and destroyed many Jeromorian Factories as well. Despite the heavy Rohar Federation artillery Bombardment the forces of the Rangerian still refused to surrender, but were beginning to lack fuel and other vital supplies that are considered to be very important to machines, and they even received a great word that their were trucks coming in from the mainland, filled with ammunition Gas including warm New types of Armored Plates for the winter that was just around the corner. On November 10th 1213, as it began to snow the Rohar Federation gathered a group of new prototype artillery vehicles known as Hell Bombardments that will be tested and taken part in the Siege of Hill Fax Town. At 12:00Am the Rohar Federation bombarded Hill Fax Town a Third time causing tremendous more damage than they have done during the second bombardment. The Rangerian forces of Regents however still refuse to surrender as the Rohar Federation was beginning to run out of Patience. They realized that attacks from the air and from artillery just wasn't going to be do anything, So the Rohar Federation decided to shell them a fourth and final time with new and improved experimental R-34 Payloads that have just been developed from Carter 12. Shelling occurred again for the fourth time, and much of the Jeromorian Citizens, and defenders hidden inside the bomb shelters are now brutally terrified and worried that nobody is going to come to aide them in order to help the Rangerian Defenders on the surface to defend their city against the Rohar Federation. However the Rangerian still refuse to give their city up as the Rohar Federation began to mount for a fifth Bombardment, but the Luftwaffe prevented that by distracting the Rohar Federation over Burrow village by destroying key targets such as Warehouses and Factory's that may look like a storage site that aides the shelling of the Rohar Federation Artillery. The Rangerian Supply trucks coming in from the Mainland were strategic targets for Rohar Federation bombers, and began to suffer tremendous losses but they still continued to move forward despite attacks from the air, and from the ground. At 4:00 Am the trucks arrived with fresh supplies and also with the most happiest news ever. The Rangerian forces have united At Encore fields and are heading to their way provide support. Operation Hord has commenced. 'Assault on Hill Fax Town' First Wave After the failure of much of the Artillery attacks, the Rohar Federation 3rd Armor cores have massed At Occupied Burrow Village, where they were they crossed the Jor River and made their way up towards the ruins of Hill Fax Town receiving heavy loses from MG 42's hidden among the ruins of what's left of the city. Despite the heavy artillery Barrage on the city the Rangerians managed to shield themselves within the Underground Bases that were located all over the heart of Hill Fax Town or what's left of it. The RHM Venom later arrived In the Skies above The city catching the attention of the Rangerain Luftwaffe, but due to recent artillery attacks the Rangerain planes were forced to remain grounded until the Hell Bombardments can be destroyed. On the Night of November 10th, of 1213, A Group of highly trained Rangerain Spy forces crossed the River into Rohar Federation Occupied Burrow Village and launched a surprise attack on the Hell Bombardment positions finally silencing them, allowing the Rangerian Luftwaffe to take off and commence attack on the RHM Venom. After the destruction of the Hell Bombardment East Force, Rohar Federation High Command ordered the Venom to halt it's advance over the Rangerian part of Hill Fax. It was than order that until she can be reinforced from the RHM Tigress, which was coming in from the South, she can no longer leave her spot, making the Venom vulnerable for Rangerian air attack. A Large force of Gore 82 class fighters launched from the hanger of the ship, while another 30, Launched from the ground in Occupied Rohar Federation Territory. After regrouping with the RHM Venom, the Venom stated that until they can pick up the Tigress, she cannot move from this position, requesting covering fire from the Rivera Federation Luftwaffe for a large upcoming dog fight that was about to come. They were engaged in a heavy Dogfight with Rohar Federation Gora 82's that were escorting the cruiser while it hovered over the city. The Venom managed to reduce half of the city to ruble by massive Aerial bombardments, and also land forces behind Rangerain lines outside of the city in the Suburbs of River Town, but a Rangerain Stoughta, managed to destroy the ships eternal Shields and damage 4 of It's defense turrets, forcing the Venom to leave Hill Fax Air Space and return to Rohar Federation Controlled Base for Repairs before being sent out to fight again. Second Wave 'Unleashing the Mech Walkers' were the first anti Tank killers over the Panzerschreck developed from Regent's Industries during the Battle of Hill Fax Town.]] 'Destroying the Hell Bombardments' 'Rangerian Counterattack' Rohar Federation Retreat Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:War of 1211 Category:Middle Ages Category:1213